


A challenge

by CrystalNavy



Series: A flame boy and a ninja girl [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: O-Tama hears the news. She doesn't take them well, to say the least.





	A challenge

  
Long ago, in another time, in another place  
We promised to meet one another again  
But now, you had vanished without a trace  
And there's nothing left of you, except a stain  


Luffy looked like he was emotionally drained. This concerned his little host, and being the kind soul she was, O-Tama wanted to know the reason for his sudden bout of depression. She didn't expect him to tell her that the person she was looking forward to seeing again had left the mortal plane, followed by an account of how it happened.

After he was done, she lowered her head down, clasping her tiny hands in a prayer, then she raised her head up again after a couple of minutes have passed. Her eyes were shining with a mixture of tears and an unbridled fury.

"Brother Luffy." O-Tama spoke, her voice measured "I challenge you to a Hell Duel."

"O-Tama, don't....." the third figure present pleaded

"Master Shigusa......" O-Tama narrowed her eyes "With all due respect, stay out of this. This is between me and brother Luffy."

  
Long ago, you made me feel joy  
We flew away, unchained and free  
Then you were gone, like a broken toy  
And the one you left behind was me  


"O-Tama." Luffy begged "You gave me all your food, and I don't wish to fight."

"Well, too bad, because I do wish to fight you, brother Luffy." O-Tama said icily "You are, after all, the one responsible for his death."

"But....." Luffy tried to protest "But....."

"See?" O-Tama said "You can't even refute me properly, brother Luffy, because you know in your heart that he died because you were too weak. That he wouldn't have had to act as your shield if you were stronger."

"I've gotten stronger!" Luffy blurted out "I have gotten stronger so I don't lose anyone else ever again!"

"Then prove it to me." O-Tama gave him a small, sad smile "Prove to me that you have indeed grown stronger, strong enough to not die at Kaido's hands. Strong enough that his sacrifice won't be rendered pointless."

"All right." Luffy agreed

  
Back then, we had something  
Connecting us as if we were one  
And now I realize it was all for nothing  
Because just like that, you were gone

And so I have a new purpose  
One that I've yet to find  
Until then, I'll protect the legacy  
That you have left behind  



End file.
